


The Proposition

by IcyKali



Series: Dayoun Timeline [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Bottom Damar, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Slavery, Threesome, Top Weyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKali/pseuds/IcyKali
Summary: Damar and Weyoun have to navigate many complex negotiations in their relationship, and a particularly painful instance concerns Weyoun being tasked with seducing alien officials as part of his diplomatic duty.
Relationships: Damar/Weyoun (Star Trek)
Series: Dayoun Timeline [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Proposition

Weyoun lingered in Damar's doorway, and in the low light his skin looked yellow as the daytime sky on Cardassia Prime. Something about the forced casualness of his pose made Damar set down his kanar. Weyoun's eyes shone like a predator's at night. “Damar, for the first time since the Dominion and Cardassia became allies, I've been asked to seduce another foreign dignitary,” Weyoun said. “They're from a species that values decadence. You understand.”

Damar swallowed hard. The kanar seemed to form a sticky ball in the back of his throat. They had discussed this aspect of Weyoun's duties several times, and Damar hoped it was a good sign that it never felt any easier. He had been conditioned to accept too many horrible things—he did not want to become used to this on top of everything else. “You're telling me to make sure I'm up-to-date on my vaccinations...?” his voice was hoarse.

“Not exactly, but I appreciate your practicality.” Weyoun cocked his head to the side. “It's just that we've dabbled in so many threesomes together as of late, and you've discovered for yourself how much more attractive a pair of lovers can be to an individual. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on this mission.”

It was true, Damar had more sex since meeting Weyoun than ever before. Sometimes, he felt like a damned porn star. But with this proposition, chills ran through him. He did not share Weyoun's skill in opacity—sometimes Weyoun seemed like a better Cardassian than Damar ever was—but Damar still could read between the lines. This would not be another exploratory venture or night out. There would be no turning his head and wishing he was not complicit in Weyoun's objectification. Yet, would it not be even more frigid to deny Weyoun's request for his company?

* * *

“Here is the survey of the sexual organs and practices I've been studying.” Weyoun slid the PADD over.

Cross-sections of translucent, bioluminescent organs that resembled grasping hands with polyps in place of fingers filled the screen. Normally, Damar preferred the sciences. He was an engineer by nature but did not mind biology either. However, these circumstances were anything but normal. He did not want to think of them as normal. He opened a different document—the sociological report on the “mating rituals.” The last bit of warmth in Damar's cheeks fled as he realized Weyoun did not use that stilted phrase simply due to his own eccentricity. Horrified, he tried to joke, “This isn't arousing at all.”

Across from him, Weyoun shrugged. “It is for work, not pleasure.”

Returning to the documents hurt less than looking Weyoun in the eye.

* * *

Spending time with Weyoun, Damar was often struck by paradoxes. Now, for instance, in spite of everything Weyoun had as much control over the alien bedchamber as he always had of any situation. As soon as Weyoun had gestured to Damar and introduced him as his “honored lover,” precisely as Weyoun had anticipated, the foreign leader had undulated over and tried to run its glowing feelers over Damar's ridges. It left beads of luminescent fluid behind where it touched him that would have been captivating in any other time and place, but instead seeing these remnants just made Damar shrink away.

Weyoun perceived that, too. He maneuvered himself between the two of them, letting the feelers stroke his broad neck. Damar felt a pulse of misplaced possessiveness, then guilt. Before he could dwell on his reaction, Weyoun wrapped his arms around Damar and turned his head to the side. “Why don't you make yourself _comfortable_ for now while we put on a show for you?“ Weyoun asked the alien behind him. “We'll generously make the first offer in this cultural exchange.” To punctuate his words, he gave Damar a sad smile and flicked some of the fluid away from his orbital ridges.

“Weyoun, are you—” Damar began. 

“Yes,” he answered, without needing to hear the entire question. He tucked his head down and bit into Damar's third scale, and as Damar moaned, for a moment the scintillating luminescence from the alien was like a pulsar.

As the night progressed and Damar gently held onto Weyoun's bun for dear life as he stared up at the intricate ceiling, he could not stop the flow of memories of seeing Dukat isolating and entrapping Bajoran comfort women, of his running inner commentary about how he was “only a glinn” and there was “nothing he could do to stop it,” of the raucous laughter of his more outspoken colleagues as they shared tales of Orion slaves—Damar squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drown out everything but the feeling of Weyoun on top of him and moving inside him, massaging ridges as he fucked all the retreating heat back into Damar's body.

* * *

Damar understood from the outset that he would remain with Weyoun on the planet even after the sexual “exchange.” Diplomatic negotiations rarely lasted a single day, after all, but somehow having prior knowledge did not make the stay any less painful. He was unsurprised to find Weyoun in one of the tucked-away halls, staring out a window into one of the jeweled caverns that housed the palace. 

Without turning around, Weyoun said, “I'm surprised you're able to walk after everything I did.”

“The soreness hasn't hit yet.“ It was not a complete lie, but he was exhausted and drained. Still, he knew he would never be able to rest until he made his declaration. He crossed the hall and joined Weyoun at the windowsill. “Can you actually see them sparkling?”

“The gemstones? No, I'm afraid not. I'm listening to the trickling of the water throughout the cave system,” Weyoun said. “Can you hear it?”

”No.” He did not need to voice that he enjoyed the way they experienced life differently. They understood.

Weyoun finally turned to gaze at him with a tight expression. It was obvious that Weyoun deduced from Damar's body language how guilty and used he was feeling. The question kept rising to the surface of Damar's mind—if he felt this exploited from one night which, on the face of it, was barely different from the sex he usually had with Weyoun, how must Weyoun feel? Damar watched Weyoun's eyes narrow, and he expected to have to weather another lecture about how all of Weyoun's tasks were god-given and should not be questioned.

Instead, Weyoun heaved a sigh. “This mission was much more enjoyable with you here than it would have been otherwise, Damar. Thank you for agreeing to come with me. I know it wasn't completely to your taste.”

It was time to carefully interlace their fingers and press their palms together. “You're welcome,” Damar said. In fact, Weyoun was always welcome. “Let me know if you ever want to just cuddle with me or do anything else, Weyoun.”

Weyoun regarded him with big, big eyes. The palm touch and the question seemed to shock him in equal measure. “I never expected to encounter the non-antagonistic side of Cardassian courtship! I haven't studied it.”

After a tired chuckle, Damar reached out to stroke Weyoun's warm cheek.


End file.
